


KO'd

by ragewerthers



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Fluff, Ignis is a butt, M/M, Noct is a butt, They're all butts, Tickling, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 15:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18346028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragewerthers/pseuds/ragewerthers
Summary: Noct and Ignis get locked in a battle of wills, aliens and zombies after Noct becomes a little too invested in his new video game.  Who will win?  And what will their boyfriends have to say about it?





	KO'd

**Author's Note:**

  * For [otomiyatickles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/gifts).



> This is a fic I've been working on for awhile and it finally sprang forth!
> 
> Otomiyatickles had mentioned wanting a lee!Noct fic and this was my attempt! It's probably one of the silliest things I've written thus far, but it was absolutely fun and I hope that all who read it can get at least a smile or a chuckle out of it!
> 
> You can also find me at ragewerthers.tumblr.com!
> 
> Enjoy! :)

It had been going on for nearly  _ three days  _ now and Ignis was seconds away from tearing his hair out in frustration.

Now… Ignis had nothing against the video games that his highness chose to play.  Whether it was alien invasions, zombie hordes or… gods forbid.. zombie alien horde invasions.  It mattered little to him. What irked him and drew his absolute ire was when everything else would start to take second place to Nocts gaming addiction.

Day one of this new video game had ended with Noct still able to give him at least a few verbal answers to any questions or comments he had and the few wrappers adorning the coffee table were nothing entirely new.  All in all a good first day.

Day two of the game had ended with Ignis walking into a room with a bit more litter spread around signifying Nocts traveling paths.  It also showcased a prince who could only grunt at any words spoken to him like some sort of cave person.

Day three….

_ Day three…. _

Ignis had been calling and texting his highness all day with absolutely no response.  It was equal parts worrying and irritating and if Ignis had any more nerves to fray, Noct would be working on the last one.

Growling to himself in frustration as another call went straight to voicemail, Ignis quickly tapped out a message to Gladio, asking for his assistance at the Prince’s apartment.  While he didn’t exactly expect to find anything troublesome there he did think that it would behoove him to have back up just in case.

Currently he was making his way down the hall toward Nocts apartment, pocketing his phone as he received confirmation that Gladio would be right there.

As he neared the door leading into Nocts apartment he noted the lack of light coming from underneath the door and considering it was well into evening he wondered if perhaps things really were less than alright inside.

Quietly unlocking the door he pushed the door open and was met with almost complete darkness.

“Noct?” he called into the void, hearing the now familiar sounds of the video game still emanating from farther into the apartment.

Carefully moving forward he almost lost his footing on a discarded pop bottle, cursing himself slightly for the slip up, but noting that nothing had changed from the sudden clatter.

“Noctis?  Highness? Are you alright?” he called once more as he reached the end of the hall and flicked on the living room light.

What he had assumed was a pile of clothing and blankets on the sofa sprang to life, hissing and clawing at the ceiling, as an inhuman wail echoed off the walls of the apartment.

“My eyes!   _ MY EYES!!!”  _ it cried in utter torment of the light.

Ignis had never felt more shame then in this moment.

“Your Highness… it’s merely a lightbulb,” he tried to explain as Noct attempted to throw old pizza crusts, socks and half eaten candy wrappers at the overhead light.

“IT BURNS US!  IT HURTS US!!!” the Prince hissed, sounding more like a deranged hobbit than the future king.

Sighing heavily, Ignis flicked the light back off, watching as the pile of… whatever Noct was covered in, settled back down, the bright light of the television still on behind him, a zombie paused mid decapitation on the screen when the Prince had paused his game to try to fight the light fixture.

Feeling slightly sadistic, Ignis flicked the light on once more, causing another round of hissing and terror.

On.

Off.

On.

Off.

Noct appeared to be caught in a world of suffering as Ignis stood by the light switch, exacting the pettiest of revenges.

Finally, the advisor was deemed worthy enough to see the Princes face peering over at him from the other side of the couch, eyes bloodshot and hair an absolute mess as he peaked out from underneath a rather disgusting looking blanket.

“Why do you hate me, Ignis?!” he whined as the advisor rolled his eyes and stepped away from the lightswitch, now left in the on position because this was ridiculous.

“I don’t hate you, your Highness, though you make it very,  _ very _ hard some days,” he said, moving closer to Noctis before stopping dead in his tracks and bringing both hands up to cover his nose and mouth.

“Astrals above!  Did you kill a man in here?!” Ignis asked as his nostrils were assaulted with what smelled like if death and garbage had fornicated to create a horrible, stinky demon baby.

“What?  I don’t smell anything?” Noct said, finally sitting upright and letting the blanket fall away, lifting an arm to sniff at himself like the neanderthal he currently was.

Ignis almost keeled over.

Running to the kitchen, the clatter of things being shoved around in the lower cabinets near the sink could be heard and Noct quirked an eyebrow at the commotion as he lowered his arm, crawling to the end of the couch and trying to see what his advisor was up to.

He didn’t have to wait long.

In a flash greater than a warp strike, Ignis was running back into the living room, a dust mask over his face and two cans of air freshener gripped in each hand.

Without hesitation he began spraying every corner of the apartment with the fresh scents of sylleblossom’s and apples, the sprays intermingling to try and quell the Prince’s  _ funk. _

“It’s not that bad!” Noct tried to protest until he found the man’s expression turned to him, a crazed look in Ignis’s eyes that had him swallowing down a lump in his throat.

“By the gods if you don’t go and take a shower, Noctis Lucis Caelum, I will not be responsible for my actions!” Ignis warned, raising the now half empty air sanitizers back into the air.

Noct narrowed his eyes at the challenge.

“You can’t full name me!  You have no power he-AAAAHHHH!!!”

In an instant Ignis took a running start forward, the spray of the air fresheners already covering the areas in front of him as he rushed the smelly prince.

Before Noct knew what was happening he was being coated in the stuff, coughing and gagging as he practically ate an entire can of ‘Summer of Sylleblossom’ air deodorizer.

“BLEghhhaHGH!!!” the prince coughed and sputtered, flailing wildly as Ignis darted around him, spraying at him and his garbage pile of wrappers, bottles and smelly blankets.

To save himself, Noct rolled off the sofa, sprinting for the bathroom and locking the door behind him.

“And don’t you  _ DARE  _ come out of there till you’ve bathed you filthy gremlin!” Ignis called after him as he watched the Princes retreated back disappear into the bathroom.

Once he heard the coughing die down and the shower start up he went to work, cleaning up the hovel that Noctis had made for himself.

He opened the windows to air out the mixed smell of death and deodorizer, threw away things that may have at one time been food, but were now completely unidentifiable, and all in all lost a little bit respect for his prince with each new discovery.  He actually had to pause a moment to figure out if what he was looking at was a sock or a chunk of beef jerky. Deciding it was a lost cause either way he simply binned it and then continued to sort through the mess.

By the time Noctis emerged, smelling far less like a walking pile of Anak dung, Ignis had already cleared away most of the mess and had started a load of laundry.  A new blanket already situated on the back of the sofa.

Without a word to his advisor, Noct made his way back to the sofa, grabbed the folded blanket off the back of the couch, wrapped himself into a Prince burrito and plopped back down amongst the cushions with his gaming controller in hand to renew the murder of alien zombies.

Ignis saw nothing but red.

“That’s IT!” he cried.

“What?  Did you come up with a new recipe, Specs?” Noct asked, turning to look at the man.

Ignis growled lowly in his throat.

“This has to stop, Noctis!  If I’d not stopped in this evening you would’ve suffocated from your own stink and what then?!  Do you have any idea the amount of effort I would’ve had to put in for your obituary in the papers?!” Ignis snapped in frustration.  “You become so immersed in these… these…  _ stupid  _ games that nothing else matters!”

“Hey!  Woah, woah, woah!  Don’t get your sock garters in a twist!  I wouldn’t have died from my own stink! I may never be able to cough without tasting sylleblossoms again though!  You could’ve killed me with all that spray!” Noct shot back, pausing his game once more to glare at the advisor where he stood in the kitchen.  “ _ And _ these games aren’t stupid!  You just say that because you don’t know how to play and don’t know what fun is!”

“I know what fun is!” Ignis spat back, stepping closer to the Prince now that he had no fear of his nose wanting to leap from his face and run away in terror.

“Pfft!  No you don’t!” Noct replied simply, crossing his arms over his chest and feeling far more smug and certain about this accusation than anything he’d ever said before.  “Fun is something that causes  _ joy _ and makes you feel  _ happy. _  I think if you tried to smile you’d sprain a muscle!”

Ignis gasped at the accusation and clutched his chest, utterly offended.

“Just because I don’t find the murder of zombie monster things  _ fun _ doesn’t mean that I don’t know what fun is!  And you’re damn lucky I don’t play those games otherwise I’d play circles around you!”

Noct snorted and shook his head.  “In your dreams, Specs! You don’t even know what the game is about and you have never held a controller in your life!  Don’t be stupid.”

That was the final straw.

Marching over to the sofa, Ignis picked up one of the extra gaming controllers from the table, plugged it into the console and took a seat beside the Prince who could only stare wide-eyed at what he was witnessing.

“Come on then,  _ Highness. _  I’ll show you that I know what fun is and I’ll show you that I can play these ridiculous games of yours,” he grumbled, looking over at Noct and daring him to say otherwise.

Sitting back on his haunches, Noct couldn’t help a wicked smile from appearing as he saw Ignis picking up the gauntlet he’d just tossed between them.

“You’re on, Ignis.  This game has a player vs. player mini game.  Alien vs. Zombie. I’ll even let you pick which one you wanna be.  But let’s make it interesting? If I win you can’t say anything about my games anymore and I don’t have to eat vegetables for a week,” he said smugly, making Ignis roll his eyes.

“Fine.  Then if  _ I _ win you have to stop going on these gaming benders and… you’ll owe me any favour of my choosing in the future.  It might not be today or tomorrow, but one day I will have a favour to ask and you will not be able to say no. Deal?“

Noct narrowed his eyes at this.  He’d expected a push back on the veggie thing, but Ignis was always one for the long game and while he was anxious about what this future favour could be he knew there was no way Ignis could beat him in a video game of all things and he stuck his hand out to confirm it with a shake.

“Deal.”

“Deal,” Ignis said, accepting the handshake before turning back to the television.

“I choose zombie.  Now… which button do I hit to make him do the jump kicky thing?”

\------------------------------------

Gladio still couldn’t believe his eyes.  He’d been standing here for about seven minutes now and he  _ still _ thought that maybe he was hallucinating.

“I’m her-OH!“ Gladio felt a bump against his back as the door to Nocts apartment opened, Prompto attempting to dash inside only to run directly into Gladio’s broad back where he’d stood frozen in time in the hallway.

“Dude?  Everything okay?  I got your text, but…,” Prompto’s eyes turned to where Gladio’s gaze was transfixed.  “No… way.”

Ignis and Noct were caught up in the heat of battle… in a video game.  A VIDEO GAME!!!!   


It wasn’t so strange to see Noct doing that, but  _ Iggy?! _

‘When you said I wasn’t going to believe it you weren’t kidding, big guy,“ Prompto laughed as he watched the chaos in front of them.

Noct had on his serious concentrating face.  Legs crossed on the sofa, curled forward and tongue sticking out between his lips as he control smashed to try and get his alien to do a double lazer attack on the zombie soldier on screen.

Meanwhile, Ignis had unbuttoned his suit vest, the sleeves of his white dress shirt rolled up to his elbows as his glasses slipped down his nose, seemingly forgotten in his concentration.  His normally impeccable posture had taken second place to leaning so far forward that he could’ve toppled off the sofa with a simple nudge..

“Iggy looks kinda cute like that,” Prompto teased the Shield lightly with a little elbow to his side, making Gladio snort with an amused expression.

“Your boyfriends warped my precious Iggy.  I’ll never forgive you for this,” Gladio teased the blonde who could only laugh as they both made their way closer to the sofa.

Leaning against the back of it behind Noct, Prompto cleared his throat.

“So… whatcha’ guys doin’?” he asked, only just holding back a laugh as he watched Noctis’ alien character narrowly miss getting knocked out by Ignis’s zombie.  “Hellooo? Earth to Noct?”

There was no answer forthcoming and he heard Gladio practically sniggering at him and his failed attempt to get his boyfriend to pay attention to him.  In response the photographer looked back toward the Shield, nodding toward Ignis as if to silently say ‘ _ Okay then, shieldy pants… you give it a try! _ ’.

Gladio gave a smug little smile at the mini challenge before sauntering over to sit on the armrest of the sofa nearest to his partner.  He knew how to break his advisors focus.

“Hey, Iggy-kins,” he cooed, knowing the man couldn’t  _ stand  _ any of those overly sweet endearments.  It usually resulted in a glare or on the odd occasion an elbow to the stomach to shut him up.

This time however, he didn’t get so much as a hum of acknowledgement or a ‘tsk’ of agitation.  It actually stunned him and he tried to up the anti.

“Speccy bear?  Cuddle muffin? Freckle face smoogy pie?” he asked, going so far as to add in a little pouty face for added flair.

Nothing.

Nada.

Zip.

Prompto was beside himself with giggles as he listened to this and had to wipe away tears of laughter.

“I-Is that what you really call him?!” he wheezed as Gladio stood up and made his way back behind the sofa to stand beside the shorter man.

“No, but it usually gets a rise out of him.  He hates it with a passion!” he said as he watched the characters on screen continue to battle it out.  It wasn’t until Ignis’s zombie lost half his health to a sneaky acid attack that they finally heard the pair speak up.

“You did that on purpose!” Ignis shouted, as he started to slice chaotically with his twin dagger wielding zombie toward Nocts alien.

“Well DUH!  I told you that you wouldn’t be able to play thi-nonoNONON-AAAHHH!” Noct shouted as Ignis was able to land a couple good hits, evening out the score now as Nocts alien lost almost as much health.  “You’re a cheater! You’re a cheater and a liar and you’ve played before haven’t you!”

Ignis smirked as he dodged the acid strike, not falling for the same trick twice.

“I swear I’ve never played a game in my life, but you are laughably transparent in your game play and you don’t stand a chance, Noctis!”

Soon the only sounds filling the space once again were the quiet grumblings from each man as the prince and the advisor went back to the battle on screen and Gladio and Prompto could only gape at them.

“Dude.  If you’d told me that Iggy and Noct would ever battle each other in a video game I would’ve called you crazy and wondered if you’d been hit in the head by Cor one too many times,” Prompto admitted, raising his phone up to snap a picture for future purposes.

Gladio snorted, folding his arms over his chest and watching all of this with the same disbelief.

“Hey… if I wasn’t staring at it with my own two eyes I wouldn’t believe it either,” he chuckled, shaking his head.  “I know Noct can get sucked into these, but it’s crazy how unaware they both are. I think the world could be on fire around them and they wouldn’t notice.”

Prompto gave a little hum and nod as he heard this, but soon a mischievous little smile appeared over his features.

“Wanna see what it’ll take to break their concentration?” he asked, looking over at the taller man who wore an equally dangerous expression.

“Oh you know it,” Gladio agreed as Prompto pumped his fist in the air with a little whoop.

“Operation Bother the Boyfriends is a go!” he cheered earning a groan from Gladio who quickly grabbed in him a headlock, ruffling his hair and earning a squawk of indignation.

“That’s awful and you know it!” Gladio teased as Prompto tried to flail his way to freedom.

“Noct!  Noct help me!  Your Shield is trying to make me bald!” he cried as Gladio gave him the noogie of the century.

No response was forthcoming and Gladio released the blonde who stood up, trying to fix his now lifeless and messy hair, a large pout on his lips.  Equal parts do to the fact that his boyfriend had allowed this to happen and that his hair now looked like a chocobo’s nest.

“Well that was a bust,” he mumbled, giving up on his hair after a moment and trying to think of their next move.

Gladio nodded in agreement.  “Maybe we should try something different?”

And try they did.

Prompto screaming that his shirt had caught fire in the kitchen?

No response.

Gladio telling Ignis that he was leaving him for Nyx?

No response.

Prompto and Gladio doing the entire ending dance sequence to ‘Dirty Dancing’  _ including  _ Gladio lifting Prompto into the air and spinning him around while they both sang the lyrics at the top of their lungs?

Absolutely nothing.

Currently, Gladio and Prompto were back to leaning against the back of the sofa, staring over their boyfriend’s shoulders and watching as the battle continued to wage on.

Sighing heavily, Prompto let his chin rest on his palm, starting to grow a bit restless at being ignored for a so long.

Gladio wasn’t much better, but he was used to Ignis focusing a little too hard sometimes.  This was on a whole other level though and as he glanced to Prompto he wondered if perhaps he didn’t have one more trick up his sleeve so that they could earn back the attention of their obsessed boyfriends and perhaps get a bit of payback in return.

“Hey,” he murmured, nudging the younger man with his elbow and giving him a light smile.  “Bet I can make Ignis lose first.”

Prompto turned his head at the nudge, looking up at Gladio’s playful expression and quirking an eyebrow.

“Dude, we literally just did an entire dance number, pretended to be on fire and threatened to leave them for Ulric.  There’s no way you can do it,” he said with a shake of his head.

“Oh yeah?” Gladio smirked, reaching over the sofa, poising his hands either side of Ignis’s vulnerable sides and wriggling his fingers in the air next to them, making his intentions perfectly clear to Prompto whose eyes lit up like his birthday, Christmas and every other holiday had come early.

“Ooooh!” he said, his smile growing as he moved to his own side, one hand poised by Nocts neck and one near his ribs.  “You’re goin’ down, Gladio. Noct will definitely lose first!”

“We’ll see about that,” Gladio said smugly before turning back to his unsuspecting boyfriend.  “On the count of three then. One… two… three!”

And the room erupted into chaos.

The players didn’t know what hit them.

“AH!  N-nonono!  StAHAahp! Stop THAhAhat!” Ignis shouted through wild, surprised laughter.  It felt like a shock to his system! One moment he was in a battle to the death against Noctis and the next his sides were being tormented relentlessly by strong fingers that he knew belonged to his absolute bastard of a boyfriend.  Judging from the commotion beside him it didn’t sound like the Prince was faring any better.

“PROM!  PRahahahAHAHA!” Noct wasn’t even able to get a complete sentence out as he felt spidering fingers wriggling against his neck as others squeezed along his right ribs.

“What’s wrong, buddy?” Prompto cooed, his voice sweet as he moved the hand from Nocts neck down to attack his other side, finding the little spaced between his ribs and vibrating his fingers quickly, making the Prince absolutely cackle as he tried to curl forward and clamp his arms down to protect himself.  The controller was still clasped in his hands regardless and he shook his head.

“NO!  No I… I HAhHahave t-to wihihiHIHIn!” Noct cackled, trying to continue playing the game and making his alien spray more acid at Ignis’s character.

The advisor saw what he was up to and tried to ignore the fingers searching his sides for his weakest spots.  He leaned back,stretching slightly and pinned Gladio’s arms against the back of the sofa as he quickly moved his character away from the impending attack.

Gladio hadn’t quite been expecting this move, but it opened up a world of possibilities for him and he smiled devilishly.  Leaning forward he let his scruffy chin nuzzle against the back of Ignis’s neck as his hands swept forward to attack Ignis’s now vulnerable stomach.

“Bad move, Iggy,” he murmured against his neck as the advisor instantly snorted into wild laughter at the double attack.  Gladio let his fingers roam over his partners unprotected stomach, letting them spider right at the sides of his belly where he knew Ignis was susceptible to the lightest touches.

Ignis went absolutely crazy, legs kicking out as completely undignified snorts of laughter escaped him, his shoulders trying to scrunch up to protect his poor neck.

“PLEhEHehHEase!  N-Not thehHEHEHEHE-!” he couldn’t even plead properly as Gladio managed to turn him into a squirming puddle of laughter at the light touches.  Oh this man was an absolute fiend!

“I think I’m winning, Prom,” Gladio teased as if he wasn’t driving Ignis crazy with those wicked tickles.

“Pfft.  You haven’t seen anything yet,” the blonde said smugly as Noct tried to twist away from the continued tickle attack.  Without further ado he let his fingers skitter up under his boyfriends arms, wiggling them right into the center of Nocts underarms.

Noct absolutely howled with laughter, game controller completely forgotten as he attempted to curl in completely on himself, arms clamped tight to his side and hands trying to slap Prompto’s away.

“STAHAHAHAP!  No! DoHAHAHON’T!” the Prince positively cried with mirth, the tickling driving him absolutely crazy.

“Stop?  Don’t stop?  Make up your mind, babe!” Prompto teased before laughing at Nocts rather endearing squeal when he continued to skitter his fingers against such a perfect spot.

Sadly, the clatter of the controller didn’t go unnoticed by a certain advisor, who still clung desperately to his own.  With a determination that he usually only held for intense training sessions or intellectual battles against members of the Council, Ignis managed to move his character closer to Nocts prone alien and with a final flick of his thumb, sent his daggers into the poor alien, knocking Noct out and winning the match.

“NOOO-HohOHoahaha!” Noct cried as Prompto cheered his own win.

“YES!” Ignis cried out, the thrill of his win making him sit up and raise his arms in victory, only to let out the most indignant and startled squeal as Gladio decided to follow Prompto’s lead and commence an attack on his boyfriends unprotected armpits.  Ignis instantly dropped the controller as he shot his arms back down, falling onto his side on the sofa and trying to curl up into a ball.

“Aw man!  You made me lose, Iggy!” Gladio feigned annoyance as he wriggled his fingers quickly against their trapped position under Ignis’s arms, making the man snort and shake his head.

“Do you think they’ve learned not to ignore us?” Prompto asked as Noct seemed to be on the verge of wheezing and Ignis had already fallen into silent laughter, tears of mirth noticeable on both of them.

Gladio gave a hum of thought, prolonging the merciless tickles before finally nodding and stilling his fingers, much to Ignis’s relief.

“I think they’ve learned,” he chuckled, looking down at the panting, giggling face of his boyfriend and smiling gently.  “You gonna ignore me again?”

Ignis hiccuped a bit through his residual giggles, his glasses askew and shirt a wrinkled mess from his crazed thrashing.  He glared up at his partner, but the smile on his face betrayed his real thoughts. “Th-that was… cruel, Gla-ahadiolus! I… I was merely trying to… teach N-Noct a lesson!” he tried to argue.  “However… I… don’t think I will ever ignore you again. You bastard.”

Noct was in a similar state, trying to catch his breath as he practically slumped over the edge of the sofa, Prompto soothing his hand through his partners dark hair.

“What about you, Noct?  Gonna ignore me again?” the blonde asked lightly as Noct shook his head.

“N-never again!  But I can’t believe… Ignis won!  How could you win?! Even without them interfering you were ruthless!”

Sitting up slightly, Ignis tried to straighten himself out, fixing his glasses and shirt as best he could as a smile continued to remain present on his lips.

“That’s what you get for calling me ‘no fun’,” he said simply, earning a dramatic gasp from Prompto who lightly smacked his partner in the shoulder who then proceeded to yelp and pout at the treatment.

“What was that for?!” he groused as Prompto narrowed his eyes at him.

“Who raised you?  A behemoth? We don’t say things like that about our friends,” Prompto said simply, watching his boyfriend give a sheepish little nod.

“Fine, fine.  Sorry, Specs. For… saying that.  And for saying you don’t smile. OW!” he grumbled as Prompto swatted his arm again upon hearing the other things he’d been saying.

Ignis couldn’t help chuckling at that and smiled fondly over at his friends, finding a soft kiss being pressed to his cheek a moment later by Gladio.

“Iggy’s got the best smile.  If you treat him right than you get to see it,” the Shield said lightly, earning a soft blush from the advisor who adjusted his glasses so he didn’t have to see the disgusted look on Nocts face or the smile he knew he was getting from Prompto.

“Yes.  Well… it’s all fine now, I promise,” Ignis murmured gently, looking up at Gladio with a soft smile before turning his attention to Noctis.  “Now. I hope you remember our wager?”

Noct, who was still rubbing his arm, looked back to his advisor and nodded, sighing dramatically.  “Yeah, yeah. I remember. You have earned one free favour from yours truly.”

“Exactly,” Ignis said, his smile growing more and more, a little glint in his eye making it borderline evil.  “And I happen to have a favour to ask.”

“Oh?  And what would that be?” Noct asked, unsure if he should be wary of the look he was seeing on his friends face.

“Will you help me get revenge on our boyfriends for distracting us during such a crucial and important battle?” he asked, feeling Gladio instantly shift away from him and edge toward the hall.

Prompto seemed to be following suit as Nocts smile turned just as dangerous as his advisors.

“Ya know, Specs… I would be more than happy to help you with this favour.”

Prompto and Gladio only had a second to glance at each other before they were set upon.

Perhaps next time they would simply let their boyfriends remain distracted.


End file.
